movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption takes place in the year of 1911 and features many weapons of that period. Set in the dying years of the 'Wild West', the game is set in 3 different locations: West Elizabeth (America), New Austin (America) and Nuevo Paraiso (Mexico). The story takes you all over the map and into alll 3 areas. You will also find 36 differnt animals to kill in the game. There are serveral DLC avaible and 3 of them add new weapons to you already impressive arsenal. Red Dead Redemption Weapons Hunting Knife One of the first weapons that you start off with at the beginning of the game. It is mainly used in skinning wild animals but also used for melee combat. It is best used against Animal rather but if you run out of ammo and is in a refined space you can swap to your knife and finish off any human opponents. The design is very reminiscent of the Bowie knife and probably took some of its design features due to its size. Throwing knives A double sided knife used as throwing knives by the player. Very deadly and may take 1-2 hits to your target depending on where they where hit. They are virtually silent and so make perfect stealth weapon but do require you to get closer to the target and you would with a firearm. Dynamite Main explosives used in red dead redemption. They are thrown like a grenade would but must be lit and can be held to kill the player. It is very effective again groups of target or targets inside buidling or behind cover. Fire Bottles Firebottles are another throwable weapon that Marston gets in the game. Best used against enemies behind cover as the fire spreads and should force they from it or badly burn them. Cattleman Revolver This is the first revolver that the player starts with. The weapon in game is based on the Uberti Cattleman Single Army Action Model 1873 service revolver. Made famous by people like Wyatt Earp who used a modified version of the revolver. The most common and most used version is the .45 caliber but can also come in .44-40 WCF, .38-40WCF, .32-20 WCF and afew others like the .22LR, .38Spl and .357 Magnum. Schofield Revolver The Schofield Revolver or the Smith & Wesson Schofield .45 revolver and was used mostly by Cavalry Soldiers. Using a full moon clip, it allows easier loading when on horse back but uses a semi moon clip ingame instead. This was the signature weapon of the outlaw Jesse James and fires a .45 caliber round, slightly weaker than the cattlemans round. Double-Action Revolver The Double-Action revolver is based on the Colt New Service Revolver and uses a swing slinder rather than a break or a loading gate like the other revolver used in the game. It has a high rate of fire and allows for quicker repeated shots compared to some of the other Revolvers. Can use a various amount of rounds ranging from the .45 caliber, .445 Webley .44-40 and .357 Magnum to name a few. LeMat Revolver The LeMat saw action with the Confederate states of America in the American Civil war in 1861-1865 and uses a .42 or .36 caliber cap and ball black powder revolver. However. The version in game is based on the rim fire version of the LeMat revolver which was a conversion of the original and fired a 11mm pinfire cartridge and uses a break frame for reloading Volcanic Pistol Produced by the Volcanic Repeater Arms between 1852-1855 and came in two calibres, .31 and .41 calibre. The Cartride the Volcanic Pistol fired was a very underpowered and weak round and was called a "Rocket Ball". The main design of the Volcanic series would continue on in weapons like the Winchester rifle ( Parts of the Volcanic Repeater Company would form Winchester). These weapons where very rare, as only a handfull where ever produced in its 3 year production. Mauser Pistol The Mauser C-96 Pistol was produced between 1896 - 1937 and about 1 million where made by mauser. The pistol at the time of 1911 only shot semi-auto and didnt fire automatic ( it was only after the first world war that the C-96 had automatic fire selection). the Pistol fired a 7.63x25mm mauser cartridge but could also fire a 9x19mm Parabellum, .45 ACP (China), a 9mm Mauser Export (Rare) and 8.15mm Mauser (Experimantal). High Power Pistol Known as the FN Model 1903 and fires a .9x20mm SR Browning Long Cartridge. Its a self loading semi-automatic pistol designed by John Browning and built by Fabrique Nationale. The Pistol was used on the front cover of the novel "Licence renewed", showing james bond holding the FN Model 1903. The FN Model 1903 looks alot like the Colt Model 1903 pocket Hammerless, as Browning sold the same design to both Colt and FN. The weapon is the Main weapon of Edgar Ross in Game. Semi-Auto Pistol The Borchardt C-93 pistol was designed in 1893. The pistol fired a 7.65x25mm Borchardt cartridge and the pistol was very accurate. the design however was very expensive, unweildy to handle bacuse of the vertical grip and had a very high recoil. The design was studied by Georg Luger and led to the Development of the P-08 Luger Pistol. Mauser took the 7.65x25mm round for the C-96 but had to downgrade it bacuase it was too powerful for the C-96. The gun is used by Dutch Van Der Linde in-game. Repeater Carbine The Repeater Carbine is based on the Spencer Carbine used by Union cavalary during the American Civil war. The Rifle was designed by Christopher Spencer in 1860 56-56 Spencer rimfire cartridge and holds 7 rounds in it Tube magazine. About 200,000 rifles where made by Spencer before being sold to Fogerty rifle Company before finally by Winchester. Winchester Repeater The Winchester Rifle or known colloquially as "The Gun that Won the West" for its use in the West. It was produced in 1873 all the way till 1919 when production stopped. The rifle used a Lever-action to load. The Rifle holds up too 15 rounds in a tube maazine and comes in several diferent calibers including: .44-40 Winchester, .38-40 Winchester, .32-20 Winchester and a .22 rimfire. Henry Repeater The Henry rilfe was an improved version of the Volcanic repeating rifle and fired a .44 rimfire and held 16 rounds in it tube magazine. The production was from the late 1850's (unknown exactly the starting date) till 1866 and produced around 14,000 rifles. The Henry rifle was one of the main rifles of the Union during the Civil war and was feared by the Confederacy, who called it the "sixteen shooter" Evans Repeater The Evan Repeating Rifle is unusual in that it has a huge magazine of 34 rounds however this is offset by the fact it is slow to reload between shots. The rifle fires a .44 caliber Evans round and starte production in 1873-1879 when the company went out of business. Springfield Rifle The Model 1873 Trapdoor Springfield was issued to the American army between 1873-1892 and is the first Breech-loading rifle issued to the American army. The rifle fired a .45.55 caliber round but had problems with jamming because the copper casing expanded to much in the breech after firing. This wad fixed when the copper was changed for brass beacause it didnt expand as much as the copper and could be extracted properly. Bolt Action Rifle Krag-Jørgensen was used by the American army from 1892-1903 when it was replaced by the M1903 springfield rifle. The Krag-Jørgensen is a bolt action rilfe and is made Norwegians Ole Herman Johannes Krag and Erik Jorgensen in 1886. The rifle holds 5 rounds and depending on which country it is serving in (The Danish, US and Norwegian Armies) depends on what round it fires: 8x58R rimmed (Danish Krags), .30-40 Krag (US Krags) and 6.5x55 rimless ((Norwegian Krags). Buffalo Rifle The Sharps 1874 hunting rifle and is called the "Buffalo Rifle" , huntsers used it to hunt Bison bacause of its high accuracy and powerful cartridge. The rifle fires 52-caliber, 475-grain projectile with 50-grain (3.2 g) cartridge and then later converted to .45-70 Government in 1873. The rifle had to be loaded after each shot. Rolling Block Rifle Based on the Remingtion Rolling Block rifle and was a single shot, Breech-loading rifle. The rifle being accurate and powerful meant that it was used in the hunting of large game like buffalo. The rifle could come with a brass scope tube that ran the length of the rifle. The rifle fired a wide variaty of ammunition including: .50-70, .45-70, 12.17x44mm Norwegian rimfire, .43 spanish (11.15x58mmR), 8x58mmR Danish Krag (Norwegian M1867), 8x50mmR Lebel, .30-06 Springfield and the 7x57mm Mauser Rounds. Carcano Rifle The Carcano is an Italian Bolt action rifle produces in 1892-1945. It was in service with the Italian Military from 1892-1981 and 60,000 where produced over its 53 year production. The rifle holds 6 rounds and used a bolt action. It can fire several differnt round types like the 6.5x52mm Mannlicher-Carcano and 7.35x51mm Caracano. It was a 6.5x52mm Carcano rifle that was used to shoot John F. Kennedy. Double-barreled Shotgun known as a "coach gun" as it is used by guards on Stage coachs. It holds 2 shotgun shells and uses a break actio to load. The shotgun can cause massive damage when both barrels are shot at once. Sawn-off Shotgun Identical to the Double-barrelled shotgun except for its "shorter wang" Pump-action Shotgun The Winchester Model 1897 pump-action shotgun is one of the most widely used and iconic designs in shotgun design. Firing 12-gauge cartridges and holding 5 rounds in a tubular magazine, it is used by American soldier, Police Officers and Hunters. Also known as the "Trench gun" by soldiers and could be equiped with a bayonet if needed. Semi-Auto Shotgun The Browning Auto 5 was a recoil-operated semi-automatic shotgun designed by John browning in 1898 and stayed in production until 1998. its called the auto 5 becuase of its autoloader and the 4 rounds in its magazine and one its it chamber. It can fire 12-gauge, 16-gauge and 20 gauge cartridges and was produced by Browning, FN, Remington and Savage Arms. Gatling Gun The Gatling gun was first used by union forces in 1860's in the Civil war and was used from 1862-1911. It was designed by Dr Richard J. Gatling in 1861 and patented in 1862 the American Gatling gun fired .30-03 and later .30-06 and held 400 rounds in each magazine. There where 94 American Gatling guns made altogether. It was taken out of service in 1911, stated as being "obsolete" by the US army. Maxim Machinegun The Maxim was design in 1884 by the American born British Inventor Sir Hiram Maxim. it was the first self-powered machine gun and was in service with Britian from 1884-1940's. it fired a .303 caliber bullet had 250-round canvas belt of ammunition. Cannon Cannons are the earliest type of artillery and was used up until the early 20th century. They are loaded by loading a charge of gunpowder first and the the "ball itself". it is fired by lighting the fuse at the back of the cannon. Cannons can be very dangerous to inexperienced crews as the recoil pushed the cannon backwards and can crush anyone behing it. Red Dead Redemption Weapons Gallery Essentials huntingknife.jpg|Hunting Knife Throwing Knife.png|Throwing Knives Pig Chris With Dynamite.jpg|Pig Chris with Dynamite Firebottle.jpg|Fire Bottle Cattleman Revolver.png|Cattleman Revolver Schofield Revolver.jpg|Scholfield Revolver Double action revolver.jpg|Double-action Revolver LeMat Revolver.jpg|LeMat Revolver Volcanic Pistol.jpg|Volcanic Pistol Mauser Pistol.png|Mauser Pistol High Power Pistol.jpg|High Power Pistol Semipistol.jpg|Semi-auto Pistol Repeatercarbine.png|Repeater Carbine Winchester Repeater.jpg|Winchester Rifle Henry repeater rifle golden.jpg|Henry Repeater Evans Repeater.png|Evans Repeater Springfield Rifle.jpg|Springfield Rifle Bolt action rifle.jpg|Bolt-action Rifle Buffalo Rifle.jpg|Buffalo Rifle Rolling block rifle.jpg|Rolling Block Rifle Carcano Rifle.jpg|Carcano Rifle Double Barreled shotgun.png|Double-Barrel Shotgun Sawn off Shotgun.jpg|Sawn-Off Shotgun Pump action shotgun.jpg|Pump-action Shotgun Semi auto shotgun.jpg|Semi-auto Shotgun Gattling gun.jpg|Gattling Gun Maxim Gun.jpg|Maxin Machingun Cannon.jpg|Cannon Legends and Killers Weapons Tomahawk A Tomahawk is a 2 foot axe used by native american for hunting, tools and weapons of war. The weapon can be used as both a melee weapon and as a thrown weapon by a skilled warrior. Liars and Cheats Weapons Explosive Rifle Based on the Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr or an early prototype of this weapon. It was produced in 1918-1933 and was the world first anti-tank rifle. It is a single shot rifle and fires a 13.2 TuF (German: Tank und Flieger, English'': ''Tank and Aircraft) Undead Nightmare Weapons Torch Simply a wooden stick, with cloth and and accelerant and then set on fire. It is used to set the undead on fire and to scare them off. It can also be used to provide illumination. Blunderbuss Blunderbuss are muzzle-loaded, large caliber barrel. Considered an early version of a shotgun, its take a long time to reload it and are heavy and clumys to use. Holy Water Blessed water used to kill zombies. When thrown at a zombie it is incapacitated but after afew seconds causes bolts of lightning to strike the around the area the bottle smashed. It is effective against a large ground of zombies. Undead Bait Supposedly a curse against the zombie plague and repelent made by Nigel West Dickens turns out to acttract zombies. Used in the same way as bait but used on the undead instead. Doom Bait Same as the undead bait but has an added feature, It has a stick of Dynamite in the top of the bottle. It draws a group of zombies around and then exploded, usefull for when your getting attacked by large groups of zombies. Red Dead Redemption DLC Weapons Gallery Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk Explosive Rifle.jpg|Explosive Rifle Torch.jpg|Torch Blunderbuss.jpg|Blunderbuss Holywater3234.jpg|Holy Water Undead bait.png|Undead Bait Doom Bait.jpg|Doom Bait Category:Video Games